Flightpaw
Appearance Flightpaw was a small, skinny black-and-white tom with pale, wide green eyes. Personality Flightpaw was a timid, shy cat with a paralyzing fear of heights, which was uncharacteristic of a cat, much less a SkyClan cat. He was also brave and kind, and cared so much about his new family. History Flightpaw was an only kit. His father was a RiverClan cat and his mother was killed after lightning struck a tree she was in, resulting in the branch falling and her death. After that, he was terrified of heights. When he was apprenticed to Kinkclaws, he was afraid that she'd laugh at his fears and that she'd be too hard on him. To his surprise, she showed herself to be a kind, interesting cat who tried to help him overcome his fear. She would take him into the trees and show him how she ran and jumped, encouraging him to do it, too. He grew braver and braver and was, for the first time since his mother's death, happy. Redfeather, Foresteyes and Starfight were kind to him, and Crowflight was like the father he'd never known. Then, when selfish Twolegs had left an unchecked fire in the forest, everything burned. Flightpaw was terrified and could only see his mother in his mind, falling to her death. Still, he forced down his fear to help the queens and the kits and the elders escape the camp. Soon it was just him and Kinkclaws left, and he had to jump from one branch to another. And he jumped. But fear misguided his paws, and he slipped, and all he could see was his mother's broken, shattered body as he tumbled through the air, horror coursing through his veins. His mother was the one who welcomed him to StarClan, and from there he watched in agony as his mentor grew shattered inside, sacrificing herself but running from death, possessing a young, innocent tribe cat, being sent to the Dark Forest and rising, only to ally herself with the murderer Destiny and invoking the wrath of the Broken Ones. Then, when the dust and blood had cleared, he came with Crowstar to collect her and bring her back to the stars where she belonged. But she refused. She had grown too attached to Destiny. She didn't want to leave her friend. The sight of Flightpaw and Crowstar sent her to tears. Flightpaw had seen how badly she wanted to be with them, but he knew how much she'd been betrayed and how she'd seen Destiny's loyalty. And he knew that all she wanted was someone she could trust. Flightpaw had seen how awful her life had been. He'd seen how badly she needed someone to always be there, through everything. But he couldn't give her someone like that, and she'd found someone. That someone just happened to be an evil serial killer. And then he remembered the one other cat who she'd been willing to give her life for. So he and Crowstar called down Tiger, who had let go of his one love so she could live the life she was meant to. When she saw Tiger, she went silent and seemed to realise just what she'd been doing. She seemed to realise how she'd cheated death again and again and how bent on revenge she'd been. And Tiger told her how she needed to let go. And she looked from Tiger, her first love, back to Destiny, her most loyal friend, and made her choice.Category:Apprentices Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)